


The Angel On The Battlefield

by Private95



Series: Jaina Proudmoore and the times she encountered Sylvanas Windrunner [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Change of rating just because of the description of fighting, F/F, Lore? What lore? I don't know her, Nothing too brutal, OOC, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Even if the War was over, the skirmishes continued here and there. Jaina knew it was unavoidable, but she still wished for all the bloodshed to end soon. And currently, she was heading into the middle of such a skirmish.The whole ordeal just didn't end in a way she was expecting it to.





	The Angel On The Battlefield

Even if the War was over, the skirmishes continued here and there. Jaina knew it was unavoidable, but she still wished for all the bloodshed to end soon.

Currently, she was heading into the middle of such a skirmish. She found a loophole as to not clash with Kirin Tor’s neutral stance in such affairs. She was heading there as an heir of Kul Tiras, asked to assist Quel’Thalas army. The request came from Uther the Lightbringer and with him being an old and dear friend of the Proudmoores, Jaina couldn’t deny his request.

They were traveling for some time as the skirmish occurred along the Southern border of Quel’Thalas and they had to brave some terrain that slowed them down. But the call for reinforcement came from Ranger-General herself, so they all marched forward, not letting anything stop them for long.

They were on the road for a few days when they finally approached the west and practically walked right into the battlefield. That was Jaina's first time being that close to any sort of real fighting and she couldn’t help but grip her staff with both hands her face unsure and eyes wide.

Orcs and trolls and elves clashed together in one mess of metal and screams and blood. She saw Rangers and Paladins of Light fight with ruthlessness she’d never seen before.

Jaina jumped when a large, gauntlet-clad hand laid softly on her shoulder. She looked up at the mountain of a man that was Uther.

“Be strong, child.” His deep voice managed to sooth her fear somewhat. “Focus on protecting those who need it. You do not have to spill blood today.” She gave him a shaky, but full of resolve smile and a nod. Uther smiled back before turning back to his men, his voice carrying over everyone. “Sound the horn! Let our allies know that we’ve answered the call!”

The moment the drawn out wail of the horn rang through the air, deafening as it was, its sound brought hope with it.

The fighting on the battlefield ceased for a moment. Elves and orcs turned to look in the direction of the sound. Jaina swallowed, holding her staff with one hand now, light sheen of frost creeping over her other one. The thick, suddenly quiet air was pierced by a voice, loud and strong and full of power. And Jaina knew that voice.

“Quel'dorei! Stand! Together! For your home! For your families! For your freedom! Your lives! For the Alliance!” Ranger-General’s voice carried through the air and it was answered by a deafening roar of her Rangers and Paladins alike.

“Paladins!” Uther’s voice roared in response. “You heard that! Together! With our friends! For the Alliance!” He raised his hammer over his head. “Charge!”

Jaina didn’t know how she ended up in what felt like the middle of the battlefield. She dodged blows directed at her, and together with elven Mages was pushing the orcs back with her walls of ice, water elementals and ice shards, keeping the Horde at bay, giving the rangers enough time to fire back.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of the orcs breaking though and rushing forward with a purpose somewhere further into the ranks of elves. She tried to see what he was trying to reach and her eyes went wide when she saw Lady Windrunner just pulling her blade from an unmoving orc and turn to yell some orders.

“Alleria! Take your squadron and go from the back! Vereesa! Flank with Uther's Paladins! Lor'themar! Your Paladins on the front with the Mages! Push these bastards from our lands!”

Jaina didn’t know when she started running, leaving her elementals to continue pushing the orcs back. She darted out of Rangers’ and Paladins’ way as she tried to get to Lady Windrunner as fast as she could.

“Ranger-General! Watch out!” Jaina yelled as loud as she could, hoping she’d be heard over the cacophony of screams and roars and clashing of weapons. And it seemed she was.

Lady Windrunner spun around just in time to barely block the attack of an ax that was meant for her back. The orc roared, raining a fury of blows against Lady Sylvanas' block. And sadly, Ranger-General wasn’t a match for orc’s brute strength as one of the blows broke through her defense, slicing across her front, right though her armor. Jaina watched as she was tossed away like a sack of flour, landing heavily on her back.

The next thing Jaina knew, ice shards rained upon the orc and she was at Lady Windrunner's side, cradling her head on her lap. She looked around frantically as Ranger-General was bleeding heavily from the wound and seemed to be on the brim of being unconscious, reaching her hand up towards Jaina, which she quickly took and squeezed firmly. She spotted familiar features not far from her.

“Captain Windrunner!” She called, glad when Lady Alleria turned at her panicked voice, eyes wide when she saw her.

“Liadrin!” Lady Alleria called and soon she was running towards Jaina with the Priestess she’s seen that day in Silvermoon. Lady Alleria dropped on her knees on one side of her sister, taking a look at the orc bleeding out on the ground, full of ice shards. She looked back at Jaina, gripping her shoulder. “You fought well, Lady Proudmoore. Will you be able to take her away from the battlefield?”

Jaina nodded, watching the priestess tend to Lady Windrunner, not noticing how her hands were shaking at the amount of blood.

“Lady Proudmoore.” Lady Alleria said more firmly, shaking Jaina out of her stupor. “Take her out of here. Please.”

Jaina nodded again, hands still shaking as she asked to describe a safe place for her to open the portal to.

* * *

The Horde was pushed back and Paladins set up camp around the Rangers’. Jaina was in the tent that served as a war room. Everyone of high rank was gathered in the tent, discussing what needed to be done. Papers were passed around and suggestions were made. Jaina, on her part, was sure that she was still standing solemnly due to the remaining of adrenaline coursing through her system.

After another hour they finally started leaving the tent and Jaina fought with herself when she noticed that Lady Alleria and Lady Vereesa stayed behind talking quietly with each other. Jaina took a deep breath and stopped just at the entrance of the tent, turning back to face the Windrunner sisters.

“Captain Windrunner, m-may I ask you how Ranger-General is faring?” Lady Alleria looked up at her and smiled before walking over to Jaina, placing both hands on her shoulders.

“Thanks to you, Lady Proudmoore, Liadrin got to her just in time.” The eldest of the Windrunner sisters said with a warm and kind smile. “She will inform us when she’s done and we can see Sylvanas.”

“You indeed were very brave today, Lady Proudmoore.” Lady Vereesa said, joining them. “We’ll let you know when Sylvanas is better.”

Jaina wasn’t sure if she would be able to sleep that night. She was so full of worry for Lady Windrunner she was sure she’d spend the whole night pacing back and forth in the tent. But, surprise-surprise, the moment Jaina's head touch the pillow, as she laid down on her cot, she was out like a light.

She woke up the next day a few hours after the sunrise. She quickly cleaned herself up, only slightly ashamed of how long she had slept. She joined Uther for late breakfast and he filled her in on what she had missed. Which mostly was everyone tending to their wounds and Rangers were accounting for everyone, but Uther said that at that point it seemed like Quel’Thalas didn’t lose a single soldier that day. As well as his own men were all still standing. Hearing that, Jaina relaxed further into the chair. Good news were always welcomed after such a fight.

The rest of the day was spent in meetings and helping everywhere she could. Jaina spent most of the time helping the Mages with the wards along the borders. They still remembered her from the last visit of Kirin Ton and approached Jaina with the request. And Jaina was more than happy to help.

Jaina was in the middle of writing one of the reports Archmage Antonidas asked of her about the state of the wards in the area of the conflict when a guard located outside her tent informed her that she had a visitor.

She immediately stood from her seat when Lady Vereesa walked inside.

“Please, Lady Proudmoore, there’s no need.” She walked closer to the desk. “Sylvanas is out of danger now. Though Liadrin says that it would take a couple of days for Sylvanas to wake up. The wound was too severe and Liadrin had to use a lot of magic to heal her. And as you know, we elves are… sensitive when it comes to magic. Of any form. And a great amount of it can be overwhelming.” She gave Jaina a small, but sincere and reassuring smile. “Right now, Sylvanas just needs to sleep it off. We’ll inform you when she’s conscious again.”

The thought that Lady Windrunner was no longer in any danger eased Jaina's mind and she could now focus all her attention on the tasks she had at hand.

Another two days went by when Lady Vereesa found Jaina in Uther’s tent, as the two were talking quietly with each other. They both rose when she was announced, but she waved her hand, prompting them to relax.

“I hope I’m not interrupting any important talk?” She asked, looking between the two.

“Nothing of sorts, Lady Vereesa.” Uther said, sitting back into his chair. “Is there something we can help you with?”

“I was hoping I could steal Lady Proudmoore for some time. Sylvanas is coming around and I thought she’d be glad to see Lady Proudmoore when she woke up.”

Jaina's face lit up and she looked at Uther expectantly. He only chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. “Give Ranger-General my regards and best wishes to get better soon.”

With a nod, Lady Vereesa held the flap of the tent open, letting Jaina through first, before giving Uther another respectful nod and heading after her. Jaina followed Lady Vereesa to the hill where one of the bigger tents was located. Jaina guessed that the biggest, most luscious one belonged to Ranger-General.

Lady Vereesa held the flap for her again, letting her in first. The inside wasn’t as extravagant as Jaina honestly expected. There was a large round table full of maps and parchment which Jaina guessed were different reports. There were a couple of chairs surrounding the table and furthest away was a cot.

Jaina watched Lady Alleria seating at the edge of the cot talking to the priestess who Jaina now knew was called Liadrin. Lady Windrunner was lying on the cot, from waist down she was draped in some blankets and wearing a loose white plain tunic. Her hair was all over the place and she was mumbling in her sleep.

“Ah, Lady Proudmoore.” Lady Alleria said with a smile. “Liadrin says Sylvanas should be awake any moment now.” Liadrin nodded, washing her hands in a small basin.

“Though I wouldn’t expect much conversation from her.”

“What?” Both Windrunner sisters said at once.

“I’ve warned you,” the priestess said, whipping her hands. “I had to use a lot of magic to make sure Sylvanas was in no danger. She had some ribs cracked and she had lost a lot of blood.” Jaina gripped the front of her robes, looking concerned, she was still hanging back by the round table.

“A-and what does that mean?” Jaina found herself asking.

“Just that she might be a little… disoriented and… loopy, if you will.” Liadrin said walking over to the table where her bag rested.

Jaina watched her pull some herbs from one of the compartments when everyone turned their attention back to the cot when Ranger-General groaned loudly. Jaina watched Lady Alleria and Lady Vereesa get closer to her, making sure she stayed as still as possible.

The moment Lady Windrunner's eyes opened and seemed to focus on her sisters a, what Jaina would describe as, dopey smile formed on her lips.

She said something in Thalassian and Jaina barely held back an undignified snort at how slurred her words sounded. Lady Vereesa, however, didn’t hold back, snorting rather loudly. Lady Alleria only smiled and shook her head, keeping her hands on Lady Windrunner's shoulder to keep her in bed, replying to her softly. Jaina smiled at Liadrin when she chuckled as well.

Then Ranger-General said something else. Equally slurred but with the edge of… awe? Jaina watched as everyone in the room turned to look at Lady Windrunner, confusion on their faces.

“What?” Liadrin asked no one in particular, but that seemed to spur Lady Windrunner into motion. She began saying something stumbling through her words, sometimes pausing and seemingly concentrating to find an appropriate word. Jaina would be lying if she said she didn’t find the whole scene before her rather adorable. What she didn’t expect was for Lady Vereesa to double over in a fit of loud laughter as she fell from the side of the cot she was sitting on, clutching her stomach.

“W-what… What’s wrong?” Jaina asked Liadrin, more confused than worried. “What’s Ranger-General saying?” Liadrin took a moment, her eyes still on the blubbering mess that was Lady Windrunner.

“She’s saying that…” she seemed to collect herself, “She’s saying that on the battlefield… She was saved by an… angel?” That made Lady Vereesa laugh even harder. Jaina looked at Liadrin, face etched with utter confusion.

“What?”

Lady Windrunner went on blubbering almost incoherently, making Liadrin shake her head with a smile.

“She’s saying that an angel with hair of gold, eyes like ocean and skin of silk saved her of the battlefield.” Lady Alleria said, turning to Jaina and giving her a pointed look. When the words finally registered, Jaina's face flushed with the heat she never felt before. Casting her gaze to the side, she didn’t dare to look at anyone in the room. Lady Alleria laughed, turning back to Ranger-General and saying something to her. To which Lady Windrunner eagerly, albeit still tripping over her words, replied back. “She’s saying that the angel was surrounded by frosty blue light and her voice was full of worry for her.” She paused, as Lady Windrunner said something else. Oh, how Jaina wanted to bolt it from the tent, or be swallowed by the ground. She prayed for someone needing to talk to her right now. Anything and everything or she feared she’d burn alive from the heat in her cheeks. “And she’s saying that the angel was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen in her life.”

Help came from the least expected place, as Liadrin spoke up.

“Enough, my love. Stop tormenting the poor girl.” She said, walking to a small kettle by the brazier and throwing the herbs into the boiling water.

“I’m merely translating what my sister is saying, my light!” Lady Alleria said, her voice laced with fake innocence.

“And it’s enough for her. Sylvanas is not going to remember any of this.” Liadrin poured the mixture into a cup.

“I will!” Lady Vereesa shot after finally taking a hold of herself, though still breathless from her laughing fit. But at the glare from Liadrin, Lady Vereesa pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “And I’m going to keep that to myself for the time being.”

Liadrin shook her head before passing the cup to Lady Alleria. “Make her drink the whole cup, it will help her sleep.”

“Does she need more sleep?” Lady Alleria asked, taking the cup.

“It’s the fastest way for Sylvanas to get read of the excess magic energy.”

Jaina was brought out of her stupor by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, the fire in her face flaring up for a moment when Liadrin chuckled, but she settled quickly. The priestess of Light radiated the sort of soothing energy that made Jaina calm almost instantly. She squeezed Jaina's shoulder, speaking softly.

“Forgive Alleria. Windrunners can be assho- Mmm… a bit much, sometimes.” Jaina relaxed, chuckling.

“Is Ranger-General going to be all right?”

“She’s going to be just fine.”

Jaina left the tent after a moment, heading back to her tent to gather her thoughts. The words of Lady Windrunner, as fever induced as they were, didn’t leave Jaina's mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

Jaina was gathering her things when a Paladin stationed outside her tent announced that she had a visitor. Jaina was surprised when Lady Windrunner shuffled into her tent. She wore a plane green tunic along with simple leather pants and boots. She looked exhausted even after sleeping for four days straight. She smiled at Jaina.

“I was informed that you’re leaving us today.” She said, her voice hoarse and tired.

“I have to.” Jaina said, walking around the table and walking closer to Lady Windrunner. “I’ve already pushed my stay. It might look suspicious for outsiders that a Kirin Tor mage helps Quel’Thalas, considering the neutrality.” Lady Windrunner just hummed in response, eyes never leaving Jaina's face. “Is there something wrong?”

“No. No. Forgive me, Lady Jaina. I’ve just had the strangest dreams for the past days.” Lady Windrunner said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “I came to thank you for saving my life, Lady Jaina. I’m forever in your debt.”

Jaina smiled, her cheeks warming up again (she came to accept that it was going to be the constant occurrence when it came to Lady Windrunner), her gaze cast to the side. “There’s no need to thank me.”

Jaina almost jumped out of her skin when Lady Windrunner stepped into her personal bubble, her calloused yet gentle hand laid on her cheek, guiding Jaina to look up at her.

“Forgive me my forwardness, Lady Jaina, but I’m not going to allow you to belittle your own bravery during the battle.” Jaina wasn’t sure how she was still standing at that point. Lady Windrunner's hand was scorching against Jaina's skin but she couldn’t bring herself so pull away.

They stood there for what felt like eternity when Uther's loud voice, right outside Jaina's tent, made them jump apart.

“At ease, Paladin!”

“Sir, Lady Proudmoore is currently preoccupied.”

“Preoccupied how?” And without waiting for a response he pushed into the tent, but gladly, Jaina was already a safe distance away from Lady Windrunner. “Ah, Ranger-General! Good to see you back among the living!” Uther said with a bright smile. Lady Windrunner smiled back at him.

“Believe me, Sire Uther, I certainly don’t feel alive right now.”

“Forgive me bursting in like that.” The man said, taking a couple more steps into the tent, joining the two.

“Worry not. I just wanted to personally thank Lady Proudmoore for saving my life and to wish her a safe journey.”

They chatted idly for a few more moment before Jaina ushered both of them out, claiming to need finish gathering her things before the departure. And the moment the tent flap closed behind Uther, Jaina clutched her robes right above her heart. She could still feel Lady Windrunner's palm against her cheek and her whole being so close they were almost pressed against one other.

What was Sylvanas Windrunner doing to her?


End file.
